nicktoonsunitefandomcom-20200213-history
Nicktoons vs. Super Smash Bros vs. PlayStation All-Stars vs. Marvel vs. Xbox/Microsoft
This is a sequel to NSSABROD and the third game in the Super Nicktoons Smash Bros. trilogy. And it's only availible in the 3DS, Wii U, Xbox 360, and PS4. Each world will have a mid-boss. Both heroes, guest stars, and villains are playable. Story It started when they was having a nice round of baseball, then when Patrick accidently hit the ball so high, they couldn't find it. So Spongebob, Mario, Kratos, Spiderman, and Master Cheif was arguing. Then XJ-Negative returns to try to capture all of the characters again and made a deal with Spike, Luciano, Master Hand, Crazy Hand, Polygon Man, The Network Head, Bowser and Professor Calamitous to take over the universe. So the heroes have to battle each other first, then XJ-Negative. Starters Nicktoons Spongebob Squarepants Patrick Plankton Danny Technus Jimmy Beautiful Georgeous Timmy Crocker Vicky Tak Traloc Frankie Jason Nia Sean Feliciano Ludwig Honda Kiku Francis Bonnefoy Ivan Braginski Wang Yao Matthew Williams Gilbert Beilschmidt Elizabeth Hedrevary Arthur Michelle Homer Simpson Marge Simpson Bart Simpson Lisa Simpson ALF Garfield Anime Kenny Anime Cartman Anime Kyle Anime Stan Anime Butters Samuel L. Jackson El Charro Negro Sanjay and Craig Rabbids Sway-Sway and Buhdeuce Alfred F. Jones Pink Panther Felix the Cat Charlie the Tuna Fred Flintstone George Jetson Scooby-Doo Yogi Bear Ritsu Namine Emmet Wyldstyle Good/Bad Cop Lord Business Vitruvius Metal Beard Uni-Kitty Benny Lego Batman Lego Superman Panda Guy "Where my Pants?" Guy Leonardo Michaelangelo Raphael Donatello Shredder SSBB Mario Luigi Princess Peach Yoshi Donkey Kong Link Fox Pikachu Kirby Little Mac Wii Fit Trainer Samus Aran Megaman Charizard King Dedede PSASBR Kratos Sweet Tooth Parappa Sly Cooper Jax and Daxter Ratchet and Clark Sir Dan Isaac Clarke Cole McGrath Evil Cole McGrath Fat Princess Colonel Radeo Toro Sackboy Big Daddy Drake Marvel Captain America Red Skull Winter Soldier Iron Man Whiplash Thor Loki Hulk M.O.D.O.K. Abomination Spiderman Dr. Octopus Rhino Green Goblin Electro Sandman The Lizard Hawkeye Black Widow Deadpool Silver Surfer Mr. Fantastic Invisible Woman Human Torch The Thing Dr. Doom Scarlet Witch Wolverine Cyclops The Beast Colossal Phoniex (Jean Gray) Storm Rogue Nightcrawler Magneto Mistique Juggernaut Toad Galactus Thanos Quicksilver Ultron Howard the Duck Xbox/Microsoft Master Cheif (Halos series) Marcus Fenix (Gears of War) Banjo Kazookie (BK: Nuts and Bolts) Shu (Blue Dragon) Steve (Minecraft) Kameo (Kameo: Elements of Power) Kaim Argonar (Lost Odyssey) Gunstringer (Xbox Kinect Live) Splosion Man (Mr. Splosion Man series) Joanna Dark (Perfect Dark Zero) Spelunker (Spelunky) Frank West (Dead Rising) Teressa (Fable series) Alan Wake (Alan Wake) Dust (Dust: An Elsylian Tail) Blinx (Blinx: The Time Sweeper) Stubbs (Stubbs the Zombie: Rebel without a pulse) Conker the Squirrel (Conker: Live and Reloaded) Horstachio (Viva Pinata series) Clippy and Assistants (Microsoft Offices) Newcomers (for SSBB only) Pac-Man Bomberman The Black Mage Sora Naruto Goku Vegeta Newcomers (for PSASBR only) Crash Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot series) Spyro the Dragon, Dr. Neo Cortex, and Nina Cortex (Spyro series) Rival (for Cutscenes only) PSASBR Kratos vs. Sweet Tooth Parappa vs. Spike Fat Princess vs. Evil Cole Big Daddy vs. Sackboy Nicktoons vs. Super Smash Bros. vs. PlayStation All-Stars vs. Marvel vs. Xbox/Microsoft cutscenes Category:NICKTOONS